Berkas:High School Thoughts About College
Description http://www.ValueofCollege.com Someone posted the tabs for this! Get em here - http://www.ultimate-guitar.com/tabs/t/toby_turner/high_school_thoughts_about_college_crd.htm (Click that link & vote!) Twitter! http://www.Twitter.com/TobyTurner Myspace Music! http://www.myspace.com/TobyJoeTurner Me.com! http://www.TobyTurner.com Aawww yeeeaa. Mic I use - http://bit.ly/tobymic Cam I use - http://bit.ly/dvx100b Other cam I use - http://bit.ly/UltraHD Video Editing software - http://bit.ly/PremiereProCS4 Audio Editing software - http://bit.ly/AcidPro7 I'm almost outta school Life couldn't be sweeter I just got the chills, MOM TURN ON THE HEATER! MOM, could you turn on the heater? After a High School degree, Is my education through? Hell No, I got debt to accrue! besides, think about it I'm graduating in May Do I wanna work or do I wanna delay? DELAAAAYYY!!! I WANT TO DELAAAYYY!! My guidance counseler asked: Have you thought of a career? No, I'll be in school for the next 10 years. DON'T RUSH ME! High school thoughts about college I'm just avoiding a job, I don't need to know knowledge! High school thoughts about college Once I have a degree, employers have to acknowledge. Right? Thats what I hear! My Counselor asks, "What school are you leaning to." Haven't thought about it, but I've been meaning to. If it's next to the beach and the classes are cheap and I'm able to pass while I'm half asleep then I'm in. Any suggestions? Community College? That's no fun. unless the girl to guy ratio is 3:1 Then submit my transcripts! Then submit my transcripts! Florida state, all my friends go there. do they offer my major? Yea, like I care. the major doesnt matter, a degree is a degree. The only one I wanna see is E to the Z babay! get it? EZ? I can do math and have homework everyday of the week, or do English, a language I already speak. So, English! its a no-brainer I want no homework, labs, or anything of the kind, I want an open-book test, I can take online. If the majors hard, I'll change it That's called independence. And if I sleep in, could you sign the attendance? High school thoughts about college I'm just avoiding a job, I don't need to know knowledge! High school thoughts about college Once I have a degree, I'll know more words that rhyme with college. 'Cause... I got two: Knowledge and acknowledge. And that's kinda the same word. So.. English. Definitely English. Music is an art form whose medium is sound. Common elements of music are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. The word derives from Greek μουσική (mousike), "(art) of the Muses."1 The creation, performance, significance, and even the definition of music vary according to culture and social context. Music ranges from strictly organized compositions (and their recreation in performance), through improvisational music to aleatoric forms. Music can be divided into genres and subgenres, although the dividing lines and relationships between music genres are often subtle, sometimes open to individual interpretation, and occasionally controversial. Within "the arts," music may be classified as a performing art, a fine art, and auditory art. To many people in many cultures music is an important part of their way of life. Greek philosophers and ancient Indian philosophers defined music as tones ordered horizontally as melodies and vertically as harmonies. Common sayings such as "the harmony of the spheres" and "it is music to my ears" point to the notion that music is often ordered and pleasant to listen to. However, 20th-century composer John Cage thought that any sound can be music, saying, for example. Student financial aid refers to funding intended to help students pay educational expenses including tuition and fees, room and board, books and supplies, etc. for education at a college, university, or private school. General governmental funding for public education is not called financial aid, which refers to awards to specific individual students. Certain governments, e.g. Nordic countries, provide student benefit. A scholarship is sometimes used as a synonym for a financial aid award, although grants and student loans are also components of financial aid packages from students' intended colleges. College (Latin: collegium) is a term most often used today in Ireland and the United States to denote a degree-awarding tertiary educational institution and in other English-speaking countries to refer to a secondary school in private educational systems. In French, a "collège" refers both to 4 years of middle school and to a general concept of sharing an institution, and in the Commonwealth countries, some older private primary and secondary schools retain this sense of the word (for example, Eton College). © 2009 Tobuscus